The Keepsake
by kessel1776
Summary: What every orphan wants from parents long gone. A connection. Harry recieves a present from beyond the grave on his seventeenth birthday. Formerly 'A Look Through The Past.'
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot or lack thereof and Krackin and her broom. Even they are their own in a way. But please don't use without permission.

A/N: In the books all we ever see are references to James Potter's friends. Now here's a take on Lily's best friend at Hogwart's and the possibility of why she's never mentioned. Because this was started before Books 6 & 7 came out, it'll have to be considered AU. Starts on the eve of Harry's 17th birthday.

**The Keepsake**

**Chapter I: Lily's Gift**

July 31st, 7:10pm

Harry Potter sat quietly as he watched the small celebration take place. Molly Weasley, in her infinite wisdom, had decided that Harry needed to be surrounded by friends and family on this most joyous days, his seventeenth birthday. So there they all were.

Hermione Granger, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Arthur Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Prof.'s Albus Dumbledore, and Remus Lupin, as well as Harry himself, were all crowded into the Weasleys' rather haphazard back garden. Harry, at the head of the makeshift tables, stood over a homemade cake courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. They were quietly awaiting the very minute Harry had come into the world to celebrate, an idea Hermione had gotten out of Ron's Divination text of all places.

A chorus of "3 .. 2 .. 1" echoed around the back garden as the minute came to pass and Harry blew on his seventeen candles. With one breath he managed the unlikely, given Fred and George's presence, and blew all the candles out. The wish he'd been half heartedly concentrating on slowly evaporated in the applause and whistles that erupted from his surroundings.

Molly bustled forward with knife in hand, "Now, let's cut the cake while you open presents, shall we, Harry?" As she did exactly that, everyone else pushed fancily wrapped gifts and birthday offerings in Harry's direction.

Harry smiled slightly at everyone's joy and happiness, not quite feeling it himself but grateful for their thoughtfulness none the less. He couldn't quite shake the feeling today was very important somehow. That something was waiting for just the right moment.

Once they'd collected Harry from the Dursley's for the last time, for Harry would no longer have the protection of his mother's blood relatives after that night, Mr. Weasley had taken Harry to his Apparition Test at the Ministry of Magic, which the young wizard had at least passed, if not with flying colours. Then met the rest of the family in Diagon Alley for the supplies and texts the four students would need for their upcoming year at Hogwart's.

The afternoon had ended with several of the Weasleys' reminiscing about various events within the family and with friends that had occurred down through the years. And this had been what had put Harry in the rather fugue state he was in. Not only had he heard about Ron and his siblings past stories but their parents as well as some of Hermione's. It had made Harry realize that of all the things he knew of his own parents, none of it really amounted to much.

He, of course, knew that Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were his father's friends through school and some of the more renowned pranks and events that coloured the past of the Marauders. He also knew of some of the more unpleasant things his father had done in his own school years thanks to Severus Snape memories. But through all that he knew next to nothing of his father and even less of his mother.

Lily Evans, muggleborn, was younger sister to Petunia Evans, eventually Petunia Dursley. Lily, after becoming Lily Potter, had given birth to him, Harry James Potter. And on Halloween Night sixteen years previous, Lily Potter had given her life to save her only child whom she loved more than herself.

The information amounted to nothing. Absolutely nothing. Harry took a deep breath and reached for a present. Only to be shocked into looking up at the twilight sky as the sound of a pan's flute piping a few notes into the wind and a slight pop echoed. And into Harry's hands fell an ornate and old wooden box, scribed with Runes and Sigils, with an old clasp in the front. A short note in a flowing script was attached atop and addressed simply to Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot or lack thereof and Krackin and her broom. Even they are their own in a way. But please don't use without permission.

Chapter II: Best of Friends

Harry stared at the box for a good minute while everyone else exchanged curious looks. Remus, who was on the left of Harry, and Hermione, on the right, leaned in for separate reasons.

"That's Lily's writing." Remus said quietly.

"It's a Keepsake Box." Hermione stated at the same time. She gestured to the Runes covering the box in Harry's hands. "These represent spells that have been cast on the box. They're meant to keep the box safe from everyone but the Intending and the Intended."

Harry turned to Hermione. "What do you mean?"

But Hermione was not the one who spoke. Dumbledore answered instead. "A Keepsake Box, Harry, is used when the giver of the box does not think they will be able to do so in person but wants it done at an exact moment in time. And the box only given to a particular person, who in turn can be the only one to retrieve it, unless they in turn give it to another."

"These boxes are very rare, Harry." Mr Weasley said quietly. "Usually, they are family heirlooms in very, very old families."

Harry glanced at Remus before turning back to the note. "And this is my mother's handwriting?" he asked uncertainly. He'd never seen her writing before. It was another connection, slim though it may be.

Remus nodded. "Would you like us to leave you alone?" he asked carefully. Harry's mood had not gone completely unnoticed after all.

Harry thought about it a moment. Did he? Whatever was in the box was intended for him and him alone, judging by what Dumbledore had said. But he knew so little of her and he couldn't be sure that he would understand what was inside. He shook his head.

Everyone around him made themselves comfortable and allowed him a little space so he could view the contents in relative privacy first. He flipped the clasp and the lid opened smoothly and of its own accord. At the opening of the box, a faint tune from the pan flute played through the air again. Harry recognized the beginning notes of a few moments ago, and as a whole, a song he thought he'd heard long before that.

Inside on the very top was a beautiful envelope in palest peach with faint embossing swirling the edges. He took it out and raised it to his nose. The scent of his mother's perfume gently tickled his nostrils. The scent, like the tune, vaguely familiar, a mostly forgotten memory.

Inside the envelope, on what he could only assume was his mother's personal stationary, was a letter. Again in her flowing script.

_Dear Harry, _

_It is your seventeenth birthday and this gift is for you. Should I not be there __…__ then it has appeared as it is supposed to. At the moment you opened your eyes for the first time to see the world._

_Inside are pictures and thoughts of someone I will hold close to my heart forever. Someone I loved as much as I love you and your father. My dearest and best of best friends before your father. _

_You may wonder why I wanted you to have these mementos. The truth is I wanted you to see her through my eyes and know her for the things no one else could tell you. Simple truths as she would say. She, is in fact, the very person responsible for you__'__re coming into being after all. For that I am ever grateful. _

_Know that your father and I would be very proud of you whatever has happened. And we love you deeply. Always._

_With love. Your mother, Lily. _

Harry studied the rest of the contents of the box. Magical photos. A bottle full to the brim with a silvery liquid he knew from experience to be thoughts and memories. Letters to and from his mother and this person. Small strands of feather-like blue-black hair tied with a blue-black ribbon. Drawings. What looked to be a number from a Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. A small book that looked much like a diary. And a half of a broken wand. He carefully pulled the piece of wand out to examine it. White pine. He could not tell what the core was. Something he'd never seen before.

He replaced the bit of wand and picked up some of the photos. The first was of two girls, the one on the left Harry recognized as his mother from her hair and eyes and he guessed that the picture had been taken during her first year at Hogwart's. The girl on the right had short, spikey black hair, a very dark complexion and odd purple eyes. But what stood out the most were her ears. They were long and pointed like a house-elf's but far more delicate looking. Her eyes also resembled more a house-elf's large eyes than a human's, but again more of an almond shape than round. The overall effect making the child appear much younger than her presumably eleven years. Harry turned the picture over and on the back were the words 'Lils' & 'Kins first year.'

Harry looked up to see Remus with a slight, sad smile on his face. Professor Dumbledore had his hand on Hagrid's shoulder. Hagrid, sniffling, pulled his tablecloth of a handkerchief from a pocket. Had Sirius been there, Harry would have turned to him, but as he wasn't, he was given no choice but to ask Remus.

"Er, Professor Lupin?" Harry waited for the surviving Marauder to look at him before he continued. "What's the matter?"

Remus took a deep breath before he felt steady enough to answer Harry's question. "That wand belonged to your mother's best friend."

\

"Who was she?" Harry asked as he held the picture for Ron, Hermione and the others to see.

Remus smiled again. "Krackin Knoxx. The most loyal and true friend anyone could know."

Awe clamoured across the faces of both Fred and George. "Oi, she's the best Beater Hogwart's has ever seen." Fred stated to no one in particular.

"She's also the last witch to have registered as an animagus." Hermione added.

"You mean the ones you looked up in our third year?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "Her animal form was an enormous black panther with silver whorls covering her entire right side from nose to tail." Hermione supplied.

Ron whistled. "Imagine a great dirty panther barrelling down on you." He glanced around at everyone's stare and sheepishly grinned. "Sorry."

Remus smiled again, "She was also the best transfigurarer and potions maker in our year. And before you ask, yes she was better than even Severus Snape and your mother. Although, she would be the first to tell you she was absolute rubbish with a wand. Would even go so far as to say she was lucky to know which end to point." He smiled at some memory or other and then bowed his head a bit.

Harry, thinking the older man needed a little time to gather himself, returned to the pictures in his hand. There was a picture of the two girls for every year at Hogwart's. And amoung them were various other pictures. One of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in what seemed like his mother's third year. A small shy smile played across the brunette's face in the picture and in the foreground in Chasers' places Harry recognized his father and Sirius.

"She played Quidditch with my dad and Sirius?" Harry asked excitedly as he showed the picture to Ron and Hermione. Remus nodded.

"Never let one bludger through, did she." Hagrid put in. Although his eyes were red, Hagrid smiled from ear to ear with pride.

Harry looked back at the picture as Sirius and James prodded each other proudly and the rest of the team smiled at the camera. The number on Krackin's uniform matched the number in the box.

"When 'Kins got accepted on the team in third year, your mother went to every Gryffindor game to support her. Your dad often misinterpreted it as support for him." A wane look crossed Remus' face but quickly passed.

Harry ignored the look and asked the question that came to mind. "'Kins? Did you know her, too?"

Remus laughed heartily. A few years disappeared from his face momentarily. "Yes, Harry. I knew her very well. Besides Sirius, James and Peter, 'Kins and Lily were my very good friends, although it was 'Kins that figured out I was a werewolf before any of the others."

"She figured out you were a werewolf and didn't tell anyone?" Ron scoffed.

Remus smirked. "Well, as you can see Ron, 'Kins wasn't exactly normal looking and she'd had her fare share of ostracizing within the school to understand how I felt."

Percy raised an eyebrow at the picture. "She looks as if she's swallowed a bad Polyjuice Potion or got hit by a very poor Transfiguration spell." At that, Mrs. Weasley swatted Percy's head.

"Is that what happened?" Harry asked quietly.

Remus shrugged. "No one knows. I certainly didn't ask. I very much doubt it mattered to your mother what happened."

Harry nodded in acceptance to this. His mother had been unbiased in her choice of friends. Something he sincerely hoped he'd lived up to in his own life. He returned again to the pictures and other contents of the box. He picked up the hair and felt it's consistency, apparently feathers was a good analogy. He reverently picked up the bottle as the silvery liquid shifted and shimmered inside.

A sharp intake of breath prodded his attention to Hermione. "Is that ….. ?" she couldn't finish. Harry nodded and then looked up at Professor Dumbledore, who nodded silently at Harry's unspoken question.

He replaced the bottle back in the box and continued with a few more pictures. There was one with the two girls and another three girls besides in what Harry guessed to be their shared dorm at the castle. Yet another of the two in Honeydukes. Another where several other students were having an on-going snowball fight with all the girls from the dorm picture. And a few taken at various holidays. The very last picture Harry came across was of several people fancied up in dress robes and masks just outside the Great Hall and what appeared to be a Masque.

"Who are they?" he asked Remus quietly.

The older man blushed. "Us at our sixth year Masque." He pointed in order at the people. "James and Lily, Ula Mansfield and Peter, myself, Sirius and Krackin."

"Hang on. Sirius asked Krackin to the Masque?" Although beautifully dressed and quite stunning in the picture, Harry had a hard time believing his Godfather would have asked Lily's best friend to the Masque.

Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Not exactly."

"Care to elaborate, Remus?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye. Remus shifted under the wizard's gaze as Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

Harry smiled slightly as a thought struck him. He looked carefully at the picture and his suspicions seemed justified. "She tricked him into it." He stated.

"Not exactly." Remus said again. "By that point, we all knew James wasn't going to give up on Lily and she was starting to come around, so Sirius agreed to her terms for the Masque in an attempt to help James. Lily would be James' date for the night providing Sirius be a date to a girl of Lily's choice. She just left out the part about it being Krackin."

Ron snorted with laughter. "Didn't he realize who he'd end up with?" Another slap was dished out by Mrs. Weasley.

Remus shook his head. "No, Ron. It was a well known fact that Krackin avoided going to dances at every opportunity. I think it was the few times she got into trouble on purpose to therefore have a valid excuse not to go. But she acquiesced to go to that one so Lily could go with James. After all, it was a Masque which meant no one knew it was her. Not even Sirius."

Harry looked sadly down at the picture. Although he'd never say it out loud, he knew his Godfather had been a little arrogant in school. And that someone like Krackin would not be considered dance partner material.

He placed the pictures aside for anyone else to look at and took out the drawings. There were half a dozen in all, folded carefully and tied with a ribbon to keep them together. He opened them to reveal the first to be Krackin seated in a moonlit window playing a pan flute. He wondered if his mother had learned the song from her best friend.

Harry looked to Hermione, if anyone knew, she would. "Hermione, is it possible to take the sound from a memory and enchant an object to replay it?"

Hermione reached out and pointed to a sigil in the top corner of the lid's box. "Yes."

The rest of the drawings were similar in content. Each moved subtly and slightly. And apparently all of them were done by his mother. Harry smiled as yet another piece of knowledge was bequeathed him. He raised his head to the other occupants of the tables.

Dumbledore and Hagrid were quietly chatting over the team picture with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Remus was pointing out something to the Weasley children and Hermione about the drawn portrait.

"She used to go down to the kitchens to play for the elves as they made meals. She figured they could use the entertainment and felt it was a small repayment for their work." Remus supplied.

Hermione was especially keen on that fact. "So she was nice to house elves?"

Remus smiled sagely. "She was nice to everyone. Including the Slytherins. And amazingly, they were very tolerant in return." He frowned slightly. "We never did find out why."

Harry himself frowned at that. Maybe the answer to that question lay with his mother's memories. He thought about it a moment. The memories would most likely be from her school days. No one had mentioned Krackin before to him. Of course, again, what he knew of his parents and their lives was limited.

Harry moved to the letters which again were bound with a ribbon to keep them together. The dates seemed to cover the summers between years at Hogwart's up until the beginning of seventh. But there were none after.

"Er, Professor Lupin? What happened to Krackin? Did she die?" If this had been a party with muggles, the question would have been silly. 'But with wizards,' Harry thought, 'one just never knew.'

Lupin straightened but before he could answer Dumbledore interrupted. "She was asked to retrieve something for me during the Christmas holiday of her seventh year. She did not return, Harry. All we found of her was that piece of her wand. Her fate, I'm afraid, is still unknown."

Harry picked up the piece of wand again. The news was not unexpected. After all, Voldemort had been in prominent power when his parents were in school. The fact that someone his mother cared for had possibly died because of him would certainly make her want to fight him in any way she could. It would even explain her reason for joining the Order. "What was the core made of?" Harry asked.

Surprisingly, it was Hagrid who answered, "Pegasus hair. A wild creature to match the wild magic."


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot or lack thereof and Krackin and her broom. Even they are their own in a way. But please don't use without permission.

Chapter III: How Alike, How Unalike

Harry had never heard of a Pegasus before, at least not in the world of magic. In muggle fantasy literature, the creature was of a horse with wings. In some stories, the creature was neither good nor bad, but considered very wild. Maybe that was what Hagrid had meant.

Harry placed the box on the table and looked up as if he would suddenly see the creature in question. But all he saw was the night sky and the stars as they twinkled down on him. A sudden yawn nearly split his face in two. He covered his mouth and glanced around the tables yet again.

Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid were apparently in the process of leaving. Lupin, Fleur, Bill, Charlie and Percy had cleared the tables for Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had started to collect everything back for Harry. And Ron, the twins and Ginny traded looks as they watched Harry.

"What?" Harry asked quietly.

"You've been sitting there staring for about twenty minutes." Hermione supplied as she carefully returned everything to the box. "We didn't want to disturb you."

Harry nodded his thanks and rose to see everyone else off. He approached Dumbledore and Hagrid. The half giant turned and smiled down at him. "A'right, Harry?"

"I haven't even opened the other presents yet." Harry said apologetically.

Hagrid shrugged. "Some things are more important. After all, it isn't everyday your own mum sends a gift from beyond."

The seventeen year old nodded. Hagrid nodded in return and made his way outside. Harry turned to the older man.

"Harry? I will be happy to bring the Pensieve to the Burrow tomorrow for you. I have a feeling asking you to wait until September would be far too much. And rather unfair." Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously.

Harry nodded his thanks and chewed his lip a moment. "Professor, did you know her well? I mean, you didn't say much of anything at all in the garden."

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "I knew Krackin, but not nearly as well as your mother, Remus or even Sirius eventually did."

Harry frowned. "Sirius knew her well? Did my father?"

Dumbledore pursed his lips. "No, I do not believe so. Although, by their seventh year, I daresay, they were friends. Perhaps not good ones. But friends. It was after all, Krackin who nudged your mother in your's father's direction."

A look of wonder crossed Harry's face. "So that's what she meant in the letter. She's the one that told my mum to give my dad a chance." It was half question, half statement.

Dumbledore smiled. "Both Krackin and Sirius, if I recall correctly. In their sixth year. I believe they concocted a plan that would put your parents together before long." The twinkle returned. "They never knew it, but the Mauraders were not nearly so wily and witty as Krackin proved to be. There are still several events for which I have no explanations for. Despite my best efforts." Dumbledore clasped Harry's shoulder. "And now if you will excuse me Harry, it's late and I'm not as young as I used to be."

Harry smiled as Dumbledore left . He returned to the garden, only to realize the box was still open. He picked it up and gently closed the lid even though he wanted to listen to the tune that played over and over. As he thought of where he would put the box for the night, it vanished with a soft pop. The suddenness of it made Harry panic. Where had it gone? How was he to get it back? But again the moment he pictured the box, a few notes echoed and it fell back into his hands.

"It disappears when you want to put it away."

Harry turned to find Lupin as the teacher seated himself at the one table left in the garden.

"The others have put your presents in your room and gone to bed." Lupin folded his hands on the table. "I thought you might have more questions that I could answer for you."

Harry sat down. He gazed at the box's lid. "My mum really cared about her." It was not a question but Lupin seemed to understand where Harry wanted to go with it.

"Like your dad and Sirius were. Lily and Krackin were practically sisters at Hogwarts. Although, not many would've guessed by looking at them separately. Lily was rather prim and proper. 'Kins rather punk. Lily was very good at almost all her studies. Krackin, only a handful. Lily didn't care for Quidditch, even after 'Kins joined the house team, but as I said earlier, she wanted to support her best friend. 'Kins rather fancied the game. Lily became a Prefect and then Head Girl. Krackin, well, she was known but only as a face with funny ears and eyes. Few, even in Griffindor house, really put in any effort into getting to know her."

"So she was bullied." Harry said, as he remembered Luna Lovegood's treatment during his 5th year.

Lupin smiled at Harry's statement. "No. She wasn't. No one knows the specifics but a group of Slytherins tried something our first year and ended up in the Hospital Wing, a result of several severe hexes and curses. Word went round the school who the intended victim was and no one dared try anything else after that. In fact, I do believe it is the only time in recent history where a Gryffindor could make a hall full of Sytherins come to order simply by walking through."

Harry looked at Lupin with disbelief. "Did she rub it in their faces?" he asked skeptically.

Lupin shook his head. "No, Harry. As I said earlier, she was nice to everyone, including Slytherins."

"Even Snape?"

Lupin paused for a moment and frowned. "Actually, believe it or not, Snape was respectful to Krackin. Sometimes more than some Gryffindors. If they passed each other in the halls or in a classroom they'd nod to each other, say the other's name in greeting and then carry on."

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hair by the end of that. It was too far fetched to be the truth.

Lupin smiled ruefully. "I know. I saw it myself several times and still have trouble believing it. Even after all these years. But that was 'Kins for you. And Lily loved that about her. Now as I was saying Lily was quick as a whip, Krackin was …. not forgetful just …. seemingly preoccupied most of the time."

"Seemingly?"

"She would walk through the halls, lost in thought or reading some book or other, but she always knew where she was and who was around her. Lily was chatty and made friends easily while Krackin was rather quiet around strangers, unless she was trying to make her friends smile and then you had to hold onto your sides because she could make you giggle yourself sick. I remember several times being in the Hospital Wing after the full moon, laughing hysterically at 'Kins jokes and antics."

"She was good at it?"

"Sirius dubbed her the Hogwart's Harlequin by the end of sixth year. She was very good at acrobatics, juggling, singing and dancing. The last two of which your mother was terrible at."

Harry perked up. "Did Krackin teach her?"

Lupin nodded. "Yes, all through third and fourth year. For the longest time I thought your mother would be hopeless. But she finally got it."

"Professor Dumbledore mentioned that Sirius and Krackin got my parents together." Harry stated quietly.

Lupin sobered at Harry's mention of the other Marauder's name. "Yes. Sirius had decided it was high time he did something about the two of them before James became too hopeless. And 'Kins had been gently prodding Lily in that direction for some time. Attempting to convince her to look beyond James' arrogance. I'm not entirely sure how they came about it, but by the end of the Christmas holidays of sixth year Lily and James were friends and over the summer before seventh year they'd decided to start going out. A good thing, too. Lily really leaned on James after …. well, after 'Kins was gone. I think, if anything, her … death brought your parents closer together." Lupin sat there silently.

Harry allowed the man some time to collect himself. "Professor? ….. Dumbledore said my dad didn't know her all that well but Sirius eventually did. Is that … how can that be if they were like brothers?" he asked hesitantly.

Lupin pursed his lips. "I told you not a lot of people, even in Griffindor, really bothered with her, your dad and Sirius were among them when we first started school. Sirius even went so far as to nick name her 'Long Ears,' in the first few weeks at Hogwart's." Lupin smiled tightly, "It wasn't a name she was fond of. And yet instead of allowing the occasional Bludger to, ahem, set anyone straight, 'Kins did everything she was expected to when she became a Beater, without complaint."

Harry was silent again. "Was she good?" Harry asked as he took out the team photo and uniform number again.

"The best. On that broom of hers, she could fly circles around even international players. Actually, that broom was her own design and make." Lupin gestured to the broom that was thrown over her shoulder casually as the photographed 'Kins smiled slightly and shuffled some.

Harry concentrated on it. The broom didn't look like any professional broom he'd ever seen. If fact, it looked as if it had been cobbled together. He looked back carefully at Lupin as if he were joking, only to find Lupin smiling fondly at the picture seemingly lost in the past.

"But if she was on the Quidditch team and was that good, surely that would have …" Harry interrupted quietly.

Lupin, startled, shook his head sadly. "Most people just paid attention to your father and Sirius. And well, she was only a Beater. Although, apparently she made some sort of impression, otherwise George and Fred wouldn't know anything about her." Lupin watched as Harry replaced the photo and fabric back into the box and carefully removed the Masque picture again.

"Did Sirius ever find out it was Krackin?" Harry indicated the picture.

"In seventh year. After her … disappearance. Lily told him. Felt it was something he should know. Although, she did think it was too little, too late." When Harry glanced at him quizzically, Lupin explained. "Lily thought Krackin was good for Sirius.…" He pursed his lips a moment. "He was more thoughtful of his actions. More aware of consequences and such. 'Kins could calm Sirius and make him see reason at times when even your father couldn't."

Harry looked down at the picture again and swapped it for the bottle of memories, thinking the whole time of Sirius and his untimely death. "I wish she had lived then." He turned the bottle over in his hand, then wondering what kind of memories his mother had left him.

"I think if she had lived, Harry, things now would be … very different. For you, for all of us." Lupin stated quietly after a moment's hesitation.

Harry glanced up from the bottle a moment. "How long has it been since you actually thought about her?"

Lupin was silent a moment then, looking away, said even more quietly before he turned back. "Since shortly after you were born." And in those eyes Harry saw a sad longing.

With a slight nod, Harry made up his mind. "Do you know if it's possible for more then a few people to be in the pensieve to view the memories?"

"Yes, I believe so." The older man blinked away the sadness and a shrewd contemplation took it's place. "Why, Harry?"

Harry, after he'd put away the pictures and then the box itself, simply bade him good night and left for bed.

Lupin, still seated at the table in the garden, found Harry's parting smile reminded him slightly of James and Sirius but oddly enough more so of Lily and Krackin when the rare mood to scheme struck them.


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot or lack thereof and Krackin and her broom. Even they are their own in a way. But please don't use without permission.

Chapter IV: Severus Snape

Dumbledore glanced up at the knock on his door. "Enter."

Severus Snape entered as quietly as ever. "What is it you wanted to see me about, Headmaster?" he asked quietly.

Dumbledore gestured for the younger man to sit which was declined. He took a breath. "Harry Potter has received a Keepsake Box from his mother, Lily." He watched Snape's face as he stated the next part. "It contained several things pertaining to Krackin Knoxx."

Snape's frown deepened but gave no other indication.

"I thought you should know." Dumbledore stated quietly.

Snape studied the Headmaster for a moment before he nodded his head. "Thank you." He left stiffly and said not a word to anyone on his return to his office. He sat at his desk and stared at the preparation for the forthcoming term but didn't, couldn't see the papers for the memory that was washing his concentration away.

"_So what's the plan, Severus Snape? Allow your 'Dark Lord' to get rid of James Potter for you and you think Lily will just come weeping back into your arms?" Krackin Knoxx stated quietly as she stood behind him determinedly._

_He turned to the brunette but said nothing._

_Krackin shook her head sadly. "That won't work. You've hurt her too much, Severus. 'Mudblood.' That's what you've called her one time too many. She's not going to forget. And I doubt she'll forgive."_

_Severus' shoulders froze a bit._

_Something flashed in the distance over the lake and caught Krackin's attention but before she departed she added one last quiet tidbit for his contemplations. "And your 'Dark Lord' wouldn't spare her even if you begged him to. Mercy isn't a part of that one. Never was." With that she changed into the enormous panther that was her animagus form and set off._

_Severus watched as she covered the distance between the far side of the lake and the castle effortlessly. He turned away. The Christmas holidays had already started and he had things to do. He shook himself of her warnings. She was wrong on both counts. She had to be. But deep down, almost drowning in the rage and obsession was the echo of a doubt. 'What if she was right?' But he ignored it._

Severus Snape came back to himself. That had been the last time he'd seen her. And she had been right. She always was about that sort of thing. But he'd let his pride of finally being a part of something and his rage at the injustices of Potter and the others blind him to that potent fact.

He'd also allowed others to persuade him that Lily would come back to him. As if she had been his in the first place. He contemplated the one true friend he'd had during his years at Hogwart's. The one that had not accused him of being a Dark Arts lover. Who understood what it was and where it was he'd come from. The confusion he was in about how he thought things should be and actually were.

And he hoped in some small measure he'd returned the favour. After all, he'd been far more polite than most of her fellow housemates. He'd quietly cheered her on during her Quidditch games, even though, to any outsider, it looked as if he supported anyone but the Gryffindors which was true, he supposed.

The night of the attack in their first year he'd been the only one who hadn't attacked her. And been the only one not cursed or hexed in the process. He respected her for her strength or character. She had never once resorted to incivility. Not once.


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot or lack thereof and Krackin and her broom. Even they are their own in a way. But please don't use without permission.

Chapter V: Minerva McGonagall

Dumbledore watched as Severus Snape exited , straight backed. With the matter of one told there was only one other that the Headmaster had to attend to. And of all his mistakes, and there had been quite a few, this was one he regretted most deeply.

Albus swallowed. Although they had usually agreed over the years, this particular subject still angered Minerva. And where they had disagreed. Vehemently.

The Headmaster got to his feet, feeling his age more than ever. Of all the decisions that had weighed on him down through the years, the one to send Krackin Knoxx those years ago weighed amoung the heaviest.

He made his way down stairways, through halls and archways and around corners until he reached Minerva's quarters. He raised his fist to knock and took a deep breath before he rattled the door slightly.

A scuff of shoes and the crack of the door's wood indicated a presence on the other side before the door opened to reveal Hogwart's Transfiguration teacher.

"Albus!" Minerva smiled but it faltered when the Headmaster's face remained drawn and slightly pensive. Instantly alert, she asked, "What has happened?"

Yet another breath. "Lily Potter has left a Keepsake Box for Harry. Concerning Krackin Knoxx. Amoung the items were memories." A weariness overcame him. "I thought you should know." And before Minerva could say anything he trudged away to his bed. There were just some hurts he could not help with. In this case it was better he not try.

Minerva McGonagall shut the door before her emotions got the better of her. There were many things she'd supported Albus Dumbledore in with unwavering loyalty. There were only a few things she had reserved judgement on. But there was one decision she wished for all the world she had not allowed.

She sat on a chair and then moved restlessly to the mantle where only one picture sat. Many pictures covered the walls and surfaces but this picture was special. An eleven year old, wearing Gryffindor colours, beamed and waved out of the picture along side a staunchly proud Minerva.

A wave of anguish and anger washed over Minerva McGonagall as she ran a finger down the side of the frame. Anguish at the loss of her only foster child and anger at not only Voldemort for being the reason that Dumbledore had sent that only child away in search of facts for him but also the Headmaster himself for his decision to do so.

And anger at herself for not insisting 'Kins stay. At least until school finished. Or longer. A self-deprecating chuckle escaped her as the unreasonable validation surfaced. Like any parent attempting to protect a child that was old enough to look after herself.

The thought brought to Minerva's mind her first experience with Kins and Goblins.

_Minerva left her office only to find Krackin watching one of the suits of armour in utter fascination. __"__Ready poppet?__"_

_The eleven year old immediately turned and held out her hand, __"__Oh, yes. Where are we going?__"__ she asked excitedly._

_The older woman chuckled at the young one__'__s enthusiasm. She took her hand as she lead them through the halls and out of the school. __"__Diagon Alley. You__'__ll need to pick up your school supplies and robes. We__'__ll have to stop by Gringott__'__s first.__"_

"_That__'__s a goblin name.__"_

"_It__'__s the goblin-run bank.__"__ Minerva supplied._

_Krackin__'__s eyes widened slightly and then looked down at herself. __"__Oh, then I__'__d better put on my best.__"__ She started to dig in that bottomless bag of hers. __"__I__'__m sure I have a little bit of trade. Maybe they__'__ll lend me a cupboard.__"__ The young girl smiled lightly at her foster parent. Then she dived into the nearest classroom and came out not a moment later dressed in a long coat that was only a little tattered in places._

_Minerva said nothing not quite certain what her foster daughter had meant by __'__trade.__'__ They made their way down the path to Hogsmeade. The young one prattled on unaware that Minerva had no idea what she was talking about._

_They made their way to Hogsmeade and into the Three Broomsticks. Minerva stopped for a word with Madame Rosmerta before she and her foster daughter stepped into the pub__'__s fireplace and disappeared in the green flames. They came out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldran and as Minerva brushed them off, Krackin looked around. She__'__d rarely travelled by floo and still marvelled at it. The two exited out of the back of the tavern to the entrance after a wave to Tom who smiled at Kins__'__ enthusiasm._

_The usual hustle and bustle met them. Taking Kins' hand, Minerva gestured to the haphazard white stone building at the end of the lane to which Krackin smiled in some unknown understanding. The two made their way through the throng towards the white building at the end of the Alley and entered. The two waited patiently in line and when it was their turn, Minerva promptly conducted her business. All the while __'__Kins frowned and kept looking in her sack._

_When they returned from Minerva__'__s vault, Kins promptly took a place in line. When it was her turn, Krackin strolled over to the Head Goblin with the confidence of someone who dealt with goblins on a regular basis. She piled some books carefully and clambered up the makeshift stairs, barely a chin above the teller's counter._

_As she pulled a bundle from her bag she started to speak to the Head Teller in what could only be the goblin's own language. And while it was not busy, even the tellers with customers stopped instantly and looked over at the Head Teller with slight bewilderment._

_In English, the Head Teller said haltingly, "You wish to trade?" as he picked up the gleaming dagger that was apparently wrapped in the cloth. "And you say you have other items for trade?" he iterated as he studied the small one intently._

"_A little bit but it__'__s not as good a quality but I have other things to trade too.__"__'__Kins continued as she pulled another smaller bundle out and unwrapped it on the counter. _

_The Head Teller stared at the bundle as he made a gesture to which a goblin exited the building forestalling anyone else from coming in and the rest of the tellers closed their counters or finished rapidly with their customers. The senior goblin stood up and raised his face to the room at large. __"__Gringott__'__s is closing. Immediately.__"__ He said in a voice that would not be argued with. He gestured to Minerva at which Krackin piped up._

"_She's with me." Krackin said with confidence before she seemed to elaborate in that strange language._

_The Goblin bowed his head slightly as several goblins clambered about cleaning a space in the middle of the room by hand and magic._

_One particular wizard was refusing to leave when the Head Goblin picked up the dagger and started to run his thumb across the edge, demonstrating that the blade was indeed sharp. The wizard understood the predicament he was in and left, hurriedly._

"_And now we may trade,__"__ the Head Teller said authoritatively._

_Krackin began to rummage some more as tables of ornate design appeared. She laid whatever she took out on the tables in various places. No rhyme or reason could be made of it. _

By the time that day had ended, Minerva had seen several trades go on in traditional Goblin fashion with her foster daughter proving she was an expert negotiator, and that she could indeed take care of herself.

Minerva wiped at her face before the typical reserve slipped back into place and she returned the picture back to its rightful place.


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot or lack thereof and Krackin and her broom. Even they are their own in a way. But please don't use without permission.

Chapter VI: Dream A Little Dream Of Me

In the back garden of the Burrow, Harry sat and watched the stars. His hands clasped together with the Masque photo sticking out, he pondered.

"Hello Harry."

The voice startled him. Less because he thought he was alone and more because he thought it was a voice from beyond. Harry turned carefully and there grabbing a chair, turning it backwards and making himself comfortable on it, was Sirius Black. And yet it wasn't.

The man seated next to him, with a broad smile and a slight twinkle in his eyes, only vaguely resembled the shell of a man his Godfather had been while he was alive.

And yet he was not the carefree youngster with a world yet to be conquered that Harry had been introduced to a little more this very night. By looks alone, this was a man who lay somewhere in between the two. He was still a youth but that youth had been tempered by time, events beyond his control, tragedy? Maybe all of the above.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Sirius …."

The older man smirked at Harry before he glanced at Harry's hands. "Now what have you got there?" He reached out and gently pulled the photo out of Harry's grip. "Where did you get this?" he asked hoarsely, his eyes never leaving the photo.

"Mum left it to me." Harry stated simply.

And as Sirius continued to stare, a secluded corner of the library in Hogwart's that Harry, Ron, Hermione were all familiar with, slid into being around the two. And at the very same table that Harry had found himself at more than once, sat a sixteen year old Lily Evans.

A sixteen year old Sirius Black plunked down into the seat opposite Lily. "Evans," he said by way of greeting.

"Black," she returned equally. When he didn't say anything further after a full minute, Lily put her quill down to give him her full attention. "What?"

"Are you going to the Masque?" He already knew her answer judging by his expression.

Lily turned her attention back to her work before she answered him. "No," she said quietly.

Sirius then smiled broadly. "Perfect. Go with James," he stated in delight.

Lily stopped her writing again. This time however, she looked at Sirius as if he were insane. "I would rather ..." she couldn't seem to think of anything suitable.

Sirius leaned in. "Go with James, just this once. You don't like it, then don't speak to him again." Sirius smiled wanly.

Lily pursed her lips and it reminded Harry distinctly of Aunt Petunia. "On one condition," she stated after a moment.

Sirius looked at her a little startled. "What?" he asked cautiously.

Lily leaned in. "You go with a girl of my choosing." She arched an eyebrow at him, almost as if in challenge and then crossed her arms. "And you show her a wonderful and fun time."

Sirius sat back in his own chair. "What if I'm already taking someone?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Then I guess I'm not going with James." She uncrossed her arms, picked up her quill and quickly immersed herself back into her work.

Sirius hesitated for a moment before he got up and left. He disappeared into the stacks. A moment later he returned to lean over Lily from behind. "Deal," he whispered in her ear. And then he disappeared again.

Then a fog shrouded Harry's view before it cleared on the Gryffindor common room where Sirius and Remus were seated in front of the fire as Lily came through the portrait hole. She stopped in front of Sirius who was idling over a quill, it seemed.

"You have yourself a deal, Black. The girl you're going with will meet you at the bottom of the stairs Great Hall at 8pm. Be there with Potter." She stated when he'd looked up.

"It's a date." Black said cheerily. Although to Harry, it seemed a little forced. As did the smile that accompanied it.

When Lily left Remus leaned forward and whispered, "What's a deal, Sirius? What did you get James into?"

Sirius glanced at his friend before he got up and headed for their dorm.

Remus gathered their belongings together and followed. When they were in the dorm by themselves, Remus sat on James' bed across from Sirius. "Well?" he asked when it became apparent Sirius wouldn't say anything.

"You know how James has got his heart set on Lily Evans?" Remus nodded. "I made a deal with Evans that she would go to the Masque with James if I went with a girl of her choosing. So …" Sirius looked up and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"But you don't want to go at least not with whoever Lily picks." Remus surmised.

"Oh, come on, Moony! You know as well as I do what will happen. She's picked out some bat of a girl just to embarrass me." Sirius scoffed.

Remus took a breath. "It is a Masque, Padfoot. No one will know who's who, so you'll never know who you went with." Remus mused. "And vice versa."

Sirius studied his friend, hoping for that to be the case.

"What was that about meeting at the bottom of the staircase?" Remus asked.

"Probably so she knows it's us." Sirius stated glumly.

Remus watched his friend. "Well Padfoot, you wanted to help James." the werewolf commiserated.

"I did at that Moony. I just don't like the idea of not knowing." Sirius explained.

Remus regarded his friend thoughtfully.

The fog returned and then dissipated again on Sirius and James at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oi, Prongs, relax." Sirius stated in mild frustration. Harry wondered how many times he'd already said it.

"What if she's changed her mind, Padfoot? What if she doesn't show?" James asked.

Sirius put his hands on his friend's shoulders to calm him. But for whatever reason, James had already stilled. Sirius looked in the direction James seemed to stare and stopped himself.

At the top of the staircase were two veritable Fey. One in forest green and one in deepest blue. They traded looks and continued down the stairs towards the two Mauraders. When they reached the bottom, Harry could have sworn one of them wanted to bolt then and there, but she seemed to calm a little when the other in green squeezed her hand.

"Oh wonderful. I've got the nervous one." Sirius muttered to himself. In gentlemanly fashion, Sirius held out his arm to the blue Fey who took it with the lightest touch, as if she were afraid he'd burn her or something.

When James and Lily were ready, the four made their way into the Great Hall.

The fog returned only to leave the Weasley back garden in its wake.

"I haven't thought about that in a long time." Sirius said quietly into the stillness.

Harry fidgeted a little, "Remus said you didn't know it was Krackin Knoxx." he stated simply.

Sirius just shook his head as he stared at nothing. "What else did she leave you?" he asked suddenly as he turned his gaze to Harry.

"A few other photos," Harry started hesitantly as he turned to the table behind him where the box sat. "Some drawings, letters, uh, memories, a lock of hair, half a wand." Harry held up the portion of wand and lock of hair.

Sirius took both as he looked at them, a bittersweet smile on his face. "White pine, Pegasus hair core. A rare core for a rare person. Did you know, Harry, that a Pegasus never leaves any trace, none? It touches ground so rarely that there is no evidence that it was even there. So a hair from one is extremely rare and gathered by a brave or foolish wizard. Pegasus' fly with storms wherever they may be. Myth was that thunder was the clashing of hooves against each other when the animals were in dispute amongst themselves. That's why they're associated with wild magic. Nature magic as it's called."

"I didn't know that." Harry said quietly. "What was she like?" he asked almost timidly.

Sirius pursed his lips in thought, "When you were down just because she could, she would pull out her pan flute and start singing and dancing or she'd juggle books, quills, ink bottles, whatever. She would tell jokes guaranteed to hit your funny bone. Both muggle and wizard jokes, I might point out."

"Did she really help you get my Mum and Dad together?"

Sirius returned his gaze to Harry's face and studied him. "More like I helped her." He burst into laughter. "She was bound and determined to get them together," he sobered, "it's fitting that her death made sure of that."

They sat in silence for a long moment.

"Don't tell Remus this, but she was trying to find a cure for him, too." As Sirius stated as the dream fog returned and brought another memory into being.

The hospital wing. With Krackin in a bed and Sirius in a chair beside her, his feet up on the bed.

Sirius, with his feet propped up, turned to 'Kins as she finished a successful attempt at a charm. "Good. Excellent in fact." He placed his chin in his hand.

'Kins watched him a long moment before she ventured a question, "What?"

Sirius glanced at her before he shook his head. "Nothing much," he stated, chin still in hand. "Just trying to figure out how to get James and Evans together." He huffed out a breath.

"How about starting with not calling her 'Evans.' Call her Lily. You can tell James Potter the same." 'Kins said quietly.

"You think that would help?"

"It would be a step in the right direction." 'Kins muttered a little distractedly. She had pulled out a book and was pouring over curses.

"What exactly is it you're working on?" Sirius asked as he followed her finger over a paragraph about curses that transformed their victims. "And don't tell me 'nothing.' I may not have been the best of people to you but I have noted you've been working on something since first year." He tutted when she opened her mouth to say something. "Something not really having to do with school, I would say," he added when she said nothing. "Come on Kins. Tell me," he pleaded.

"You really don't like secrets, do you?" Kins asked in surprise.

"What makes you say that?" Sirius said with nonchalance.

"I asked first." 'Kins stated bluntly.

"I don't like nasty surprises and have found that's what secrets usually entail." Sirius provided after a long moment.

'Kins blinked in mild surprise. She looked as though she could sympathize with that sentiment. "I'm working on a cure for lycanthropy," she said reluctantly after several minutes of silence.

That made Sirius' feet fall to the floor as he sat straight up and take notice. "For … Remus?" he asked in a near whisper with a hasty look over his shoulder.

The young woman stared at him a moment. "Can you think of another werewolf attending this school?" 'Kins asked sardonically in a low tone.

Sirius smacked himself on the forehead. "Of course not. Sorry. How close do you think you are?"

The animagus tapped the book with a finger. "Close. I'm sure. It's just this last ingredient I have to figure out."

Sirius sat up even straighter. "Last? You're that close?"

The fog again dissipated.

"I haven't thought about that in a long time." Sirius said quietly.

They sat in silence for a very long moment before Harry ventured. "Did Remus know about that?"

Sirius shook his head again. "I don't ... think so. I don't think anybody knew. Not even Dumbledore. I don't think she wanted to get anyone's hopes up. Not until she was sure."

"Where did the notes go?" Harry asked in confusion.

Sirius shook his head again, frustration clear on his face. "I don't know. I tried to find out but…." He looked away again.

The two sat in more silence as they studied the stars, each lost in thoughts of what might have been.


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot or lack thereof and Krackin and her broom. Even they are their own in a way. But please don't use without permission.

Chapter VII: Dear Diary

The sun rose on the Burrow and with it a subtle sense of excitement claimed the house. Harry awoke suddenly and glanced over at Ron still asleep in the other bed. Harry turned over on his side and thought about the bottle full of memories and the Pensieve that would arrive later that day with Professor Dumbledore. He had made the decision last night that he would ask Ron, Hermione, Prof's Dumbledore and Lupin to be in the Pensieve with him. He wanted his best friends there for their support, and wanted Lupin and Dumbledore there because they had been a part of that time and might be able to shed some light on the context of the memories.

He was sure there was nothing in that bottle that he would be embarrassed about. Not after all the things the Trio had been through over the years. And to be honest he couldn't imagine them not being there.

He thought of the Box and the tell tale notes sounded quietly as the gist fell lightly into Harry's outstretched hands. He opened the box, lifted the envelope to his nose and let the perfume and a sense of connection wash over him. He set the envelope aside in the lid along with the letters, pictures and drawings. He touched the bottle in anticipation before he gently picked up the uniform numbers. He smiled at the thought of his mother cheering on her friend during Quidditch matches. He placed that in the lid along with the rest before he reverently pulled the small diary out.

Harry considered how many months might be in the book as he opened it, but he'd failed to realize that he again was dealing with magic. Once he started to flip pages he realized all seven years of his mother's schooling would be covered in the book.

He opened it to about three quarters of the way through.

_Today was the oddest day. Mostly for poor __'__Kins. Sirius Black kept pulling her aside between classes because he volunteered to be her partner for charms class and 'wanted' to make sure she had the various charms down. Not once did they have their wands out to practice but they did have their heads in a book or scroll most of the time. _

_Although, I have to admit Black has been quite a bit more attentive to __K__ins and hasn__'__t once called her __'__Long Ears__'__ this year. I__'__ll just have to see how long it lasts._

Harry wondered at Sirius' behaviour but then remembered Remus and Dumbledore telling him that Kins and Sirius had gotten his parents together around Christmas time of their sixth year. He turned a few pages and stopped at a very short entry.

_Potter is a complete arse and so is Black. How Remus puts up with it all. I'll never understand. Another Quidditch game and Krackin might as well have been invisible._

Harry frowned at the angry writing but turned back a page or two to another entry.

_I__'__ve just come back from the Masque. I have to admit James Potter was positively humble. He was courteous, thoughtful and well almost __…__ romantic. I__'__m almost afraid to admit I had a wonderful time._

The entry was short as if she'd been interrupted, perhaps one of Lily's dorm mates had just come in.

Harry skipped back to the beginning of the diary to the very first entry.

_'Today was my first day at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was so exciting. I met the most wonderful girl and we were both put in Gryffindor House which are very brave apparently, although Ravenclaw would have suited me as well because they're very smart._

_Severus was put in Slytherin like he wanted. That's apparently a house for the ambitious, although I've heard most dark wizards were Slytherin._

_And then, of course, there's Hufflepuff who are very loyal and true._

_The Welcoming Feast was incredible. Krackin, that's my new friend, said she'd never seen so much food in one place. I get the feeling she isn't like anyone else at the school. She has a very dark complexion and a necklace she wears has teeth feathers and bits of glass on it. She said she comes from the desert._

_I told her about snow and she was absolutely fascinated._

_She hasn't been here very long, I can tell. At the Feast, she just took small bits of this and that and no sweets at all._

He turned a few pages.

_Poor Kins. Sirius Black had given her a nickname and it isn't very complimentary at all. 'Long Ears.' And it's unfortunately catching on. Already most of the Gryffindors refer to her as that. I don't think she much cares for the name or Black himself. Still, she's very polite despite that._

Harry turned a few more pages.

_It's the holidays and I can't wait to see Tuney and tell her everything we learned in school. It's better than Christmas._

Harry turned the page, glancing at the date and stopped. Almost two weeks had passed since the last entry. It made him curious because his mother had seemed very intent on writing in her diary everyday. He started to read again to see if she would give an explanation.

_I've been back for a few days but just haven't had the will to write this down. I told Kins and felt a little better, she suggested I write it down when I was able. She was genuinely concerned, our dormmates were sympathetic but it wasn't something important to them._

_When I went home for the holidays to tell Tuney, my sister, everything we learned she ….wasn't interested. She just wasn't interested. She only wanted to talk about what she and everyone else had done while I was away. As if the mention of magic was something she wanted to avoid. I know she was upset when I got my letter and she didn't, but I thought we would talk about everything once some time had passed like we always had in the past._

_Instead, when I started to talk about the spells and books, Tuney would find something else to do. Talk about something one of the neighbours had done. Mum and Dad simply said to give Tuney time._

Harry let out a sigh knowing full well what probably happened after. His Aunt Petunia had been jealous that her sister had gone somewhere she couldn't go and resented his mother for it. He had always wondered why his Aunt had allowed him into their house if she had disliked her own sister that much. But maybe it had more to do with respect for the sister' one-time connection. In his heart of hearts Harry hoped so.

Harry let out a breath as he grudgingly dismissed the subject. He wasn't going back to the Dursley's ever again and they most likely were glad to be shot of him anyway.

In curiosity, Harry skipped to the last entry. And surprised himself to find the date to be shortly after the Christmas holidays of his mother's 7th year. He ran his hand down the page where salt stains graced it here and there.

_D__umbledore addressed the school today. He said she was supposed to have returned two weeks ago. Hagrid had gone looking for her. He just found half a wand. Professor McGonagall came to me last night and said I should have the piece. 'Kins would have wanted that. I tried to tell her to keep it, that it should be hers, but she insisted._

_I don't know what to do, it's like it's not true. I turned at breakfast this morning to tell her something only to find no one there. And then I remembered. Remus looks horrible too. Worse than he does after his affliction. I don't think it's quite sunk in with him yet either. _

_James has been a dear. He's been attentive but not pushy. Patient as a saint. We were kissing after lunch earlier today and I just broke down right in the middle of it but James didn't complain or even look perturbed. He simply held me close and rubbed my back until I could sob no more._

_I have heard things around the school. Whispers mostly. That there is a resistance starting against ... Voldemort. I didn't think I really had a reason to join before. But I do now. Kins._

Harry shut the diary when he finished the final entry. He understood now. It _had _brought them closer together as Lupin had said. Harry replaced the diary and then willed the box away. He wondered also at Professor McGonagall's behaviour. Why would she have the broken half of the wand? Unless ... Had Krackin been a relation of some sort to the Professor?

The chirp of birds brought Harry out of his musings and made him realize the sun had well and truly risen.


	8. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot or lack thereof and Krackin and her broom. Even they are their own in a way. But please don't use without permission.

Chapter VIII: Breakfast, Bertie's, Books & Broom Kits

One look to the side revealed Ron shifting slowly to wakefulness. Harry hopped out of bed and quickly pulled on some clothes. He exited the room to head down to the Weasley's kitchen, his excitement at the coming day hard to contain.

There he found Remus, Fred, Bill and Ginny as well as Mrs. Weasley who was cooking away. Bacon, eggs, toast by the smell of it.

"Morning. Where's George?" Harry asked Fred as he sat down next to the twin.

"A few little things at the shop." Fred answered enigmatically. He sipped a cup of tea and accepted a bit of toast from his mother.

"Has Mr. Weasley already left?" Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley.

She chuckled. "No, Harry, dear. He's taking the day off. Quite a bit of overtime and that lately. He's in the shed." She frowned slightly.

But Harry smiled, well aware of what was in the shed but also glad to hear that Mr. Weasley was at least getting some time to spend with his family.

Just then Hermione and Ron appeared with his presents from the previous night. They stacked them on the table in front of Harry as the rest of the Weasley clan appeared from either inside or outside the house.

"We thought you could open them while breakfast is cooking." Ron stated.

Harry grinned and nodded, "Great idea," as Ginny sat next to him. He grabbed the smallest which was on top. The note indicated it was from Remus. Harry ripped the wrapping off. A book about rare and extinct creatures of the Wizarding world.

Next was Ron's, Hermione's and Hagrid's. A new sneak-o-scope, a book on famous wizards down through the centuries and some of Hagrid's cooking which turned out to be far better than anything anyone had previously had.

Ginny gave him another book, this one about Quidditch's little known heroes. Fred and George gave him a few new gag gifts that had yet to be put on the shelves of their stores. Percy gave him a 'superb' new quill and parchment set. Charlie had given him a necklace with a dragon's tooth on it that was supposed to be a protective charm. And Bill and Fleur gave him a new polishing kit for his broom.

A very tall box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans came from Professor Dumbledore. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had debated a present but Harry insisted that his stay and the party Mrs. Weasley had organized was more than enough gift to him.

They ate a hearty breakfast. Mrs. Weasley not only filled Harry's plates several times but Lupin's as well. She seemed to think he was much 'too thin' as well. Harry and he traded a chuckle on that.

Harry paged through Remus' gift looking for anything on Pegasus. He read the passage through several times. The information was much of what Sirius had passed onto him. It also included the names of three wizards who'd actively searched for the animals or any trace of. Apparently, there were only half a dozen wands in the Wizarding World that actually had Pegasus cores.

While a few conversations made the rounds of the table, the conversation with Sirius in the dream resurfaced. Again, like the previous night, Harry's thoughts did not go unnoticed. Remus gave him a nudge.

"I read through a few pages of my mum's diary," Harry said.

Remus nodded sagely. "Anything else on your mind?"

Harry pursed his lips slightly, unaware that his mother and aunt reflected slightly in the expression. "Did Krackin ever work on anything? I mean outside of school?" Harry asked tentatively.

"As a matter of fact, she was working on something but we never knew what it was precisely. A potion we think. Her research was always in this small notebook and in Ancient Runes. She never let that book out of her sight. I take it Lily mentioned something about it?" Lupin's face conveyed a slight concern.

Although he had no proof outside the strange dream, Harry was certain his 'visit' from Sirius was as real as it could be and the information imparted to him was factual. "I think maybe she was working on a cure. For lycanthropy." Harry watched Lupin's face. "And I think she was very close," he finished quietly.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley exchanged looks beyond Lupin's line of sight. Mrs. Weasley's hand over her mouth. Mr. Weasley's face betraying a mild sorrow.

Lupin's shoulders drooped slightly before he caught himself. He smiled tightly. "If anyone would have, it would have been her."

"Was the book not found?" Harry asked.

Lupin shook his head. "No, Kins probably took it with her. I doubt it would have mattered. As I said all her notes were written in Ancient Runes."

Harry thought a moment. "If it were a potion, wouldn't she have had to access a lab or something similar?"

Lupin thought on that. His face drawn in thought. "Yes, she would have but ….there wasn't any place like that at the school. Someone would have said something."

"What about the Room of Requirement? Wouldn't that have been perfect?" Harry grasped "And no one would have been the wiser because the room seems to store that sort of thing away until it's needed."

"I doubt, Harry, that she ever used the room for such a thing," came a voice behind them at the door of the kitchen.


End file.
